I don't care right?
by happydreamer
Summary: After staying up late the night before Becky, in her haste to get to school, finds herself sidetracked by an unlikely friend...
1. Chapter 1

**So hey I'm trying something new,  
but don't hate me for not updating  
**_**Secrets Kept, Secrets Revealed**_**  
cuz I'm not giving up on it so no worries;)**

…

Becky was running hurriedly to school after waking up late due having to hunt down _another_ villain the night before. She had had just barely enough time to get dressed, brush her teeth, _and though she knew she would pay for it afterwards…_ headed out the door without any breakfast. _**Bob is sure lucky he's a monkey**_**,** she thought slightly frustrated that she had to go to school and not him.

She was almost near the school when she bumped into someone. She dropped her things, and hastily stooped to pick them up.

She was trying to somewhat rearrange some papers and only got to partially apologize until she looked up, and saw one of the many people she _least_ wanted to see right now. She'd had enough of villains for now.

He had picked up some of her books, and was offering his hand to pull her up. She ignored it, of course, and got up herself. He shrugged it off, and held out her books.

She took them and put them in her bag, and said a half heartedly," Thanks."

And he casually said," Don't mention it."

But she knew that he meant it, and she only rolled her eyes, and continued walking.

He followed and said," So why is _Becky Botsford_ nearly late for school _hmm_?"

"Why are _you_ following me?" she countered.

He chuckled," _Well_ aren't we _self centered_ much, you do remember that we go to the _same_ school and in the _same_ class, if I might add."

She blushed, embarrassed. "_Right_…" she said awkwardly.

After a short silence he asked," _So_?"

She looked at him," _So_…what?"

This time he rolled his eyes," So why are you running late?"

"Oh that…_uh_…I woke up late after I stayed up late last night so _yeah_…_big mistake_…" she lied.

He looked at her for a moment before saying," You're lying."

She looked at him and said," No I'm not. "

He actually looked at her amused," _Yes_ you are."

She looked at him irritated," Then why, _can you tell me_, would I 'lie' about that?"

Then he spoke up arrogantly," Well how should I know why you're lying, all I know is that you _are_ lying and that's all."

She rolled her eyes and retorted," Well, then you don't know much about me then, do you?"

He smirked," On the _contrary_, I know that your annoying monkey friend is always at your side, and now he's not."

She huffed in annoyance remembering that Bob got to stay home," Yeah he got to stay in bed."

He looked at her humouredly, "Well looks like _someone's_ jealous…"

"I am _not_," she said.

"Denial," he said.

"I am _NOT_ in _denial_!" she said.

He shook his head clearly amused, at her expense," _Sure…_ you're not."

"I'm NOT," she pressed.

"_Sure_…"

She huffed in frustration," You're _impossible_."

He looked at her innocently, but she knew he was smirking inside," What do you _possibly_ mean, Miss Botsford, I simply agreed with you…"

She glared at him and mocked him," _Sure_…"

This time he did smirk," Nice to see you agree."

She huffed in frustration, and then to her dismay he started laughing. She glared, but then her glare wavered, and then a small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. Now that she went over it…it _was_ a _little_ funny…just a _little_…

Then she found herself laughing with him. They went like that till they were at the gate, and then Becky tried to control herself.

"Oh my gosh…we are so _weird_!" she said.

"Yeah… and I still know you're lying…" he smirked.

She sighed and said sarcastically," _Sure_ I am…"

He went on," Do you know how I know this?"

She looked at him and asked like she couldn't care less(only a little)," How?"

"Because you're _far _too smart to _foolishly_ stay up so late to the point where you wake up late without a good excuse to do so," he said matter-of-factly.

She blinked at him.

The bell rang, and he said," Now you can keep you're reasons _why_ to yourself, but _I _know you're lying and that's more than I can say."

And with that they took their seats. _**He thinks I'm smart**_**… **she thought. _**He…why do I care?**_Shescolded herself. _**I…I **__don't__** care…. **__right__**?**_ She asked herself unsurely, but had no time to dwell on it because Ms. Davis walked in at that moment and class had begun.

…..

**What did you think?  
I don't know if this'll  
stay a oneshot or not…  
Most likely if I decide I  
want to add something to it  
then I will, but for now this is a oneshot:D**

**Hope you like it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so happy  
I got so many positive reviews  
from you guys:D They really made my  
day, so I would like to personally thank: **_**acosta perez jose ramiro****, ****1000goldpipes****, ****lightball34****, an anonymous reviewer, ****MusicNeverStops474****, Tobeyfan, ****Capital-C****, and ****BornAgainINChrist**_**_._  
You guys are simply  
awesome:)**

**Now here's chapter 2;D**

….

**Oh and last chapter I forgot  
to say that I don't own Wordgirl but  
you guys know that so oh well:/**

…..

The beginning of school went by normally enough, but Becky couldn't seem to get her previous conversation with Tobey out of her mind. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? This was annoying, obnoxious **_Tobey_ **we were talking about. He was a villain who destroys the city with robots. _**But he only does that to gain my attention… **ugh** what am I **thinking**? **_She mentally scolded herself.

She looked at Tobey to see that he seemed just fine, and wasn't obsessing over this unlike _someone_ she knew… He was just sketching away in a sketch pad like _always_…most likely new robot models… She decided to stop thinking about him, and focus on her class work. She would need to try her best because a nearly sleepless night _and_ not mention skipping breakfast was _really_ starting to take its toll on her…. Life was just _not_ being fair today _was_ it?

…..

Becky was desperately trying to keep her eyes open when the recess bell rang. Her head shot up, and she got up rather dazed. She expected the presence of a certain furry monkey beside her, but was greeted by the reminder that he was lucky enough to stay home. Violet was home sick with the flu, and Scoops was busy looking for something interesting enough for the _Daily Rag_, so that meant she was alone. She didn't mind, though, considering she was so tired even _if_ Violet _was_ here she would most likely would've been fighting to stay awake again. She decided to go sit on the grass by one of the shade trees she and Violet had managed to coax the principle to plant.

She walked over and sat down, and looked at the clouds. It _was_ a beautiful day, and she decided to just lay back and enjoy it. She sat there for at least 5 minutes, and she was nearly dozing off when she got the feeling she was being watched. She sat up, and looked around. She saw a tuft of blonde hair poking out from a bush, and knew instantly who it was.

She rolled her eyes and stood up," _Tobey_, come out."

She heard him sigh and step out from the bush he had his sketch pad with him," You called?" he asked with a smirk.

She ignored his comment," Why were you hiding behind that bush? Were you _spying_ on me?"

"No." he said simply.

"Then what were you doing?"

He held up his sketch pad," Drawing."

"What were you drawing?" she asked.

"You." He said simply.

"Wh- you can draw _people_?" she asked curiously.

He smirked and asked amusedly," Is it that shocking that I can draw people then the fact that I was behind a bush drawing you?"

"Well….I just thought you were all into robots and I-"

Tobey cut her off," And you assumed that was my only interest, am I correct?"

"Well yeah…" she answered sheepishly.

He shook his head amused," My dear, Becky, I have a great many interests than you would ever guess."

"Can I see?" she asked.

"Do you really want to see my drawings?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said.

He looked unsure but obliged, "Here."

Becky flipped to the first page, and saw many drawings of birds, plants, and sceneries looking so realistic they were practically coming to life in each and every page. The most recent entry, however, was the one that caught her attention the most. It was Becky herself under the tree with her eyes drifting off, oblivious not only to the evil boy genius behind the bush drawing her, but also everybody playing around her. It captured the moment so amazingly that Becky could barely believe it was merely a sketch on a piece of paper.

Tobey's voice brought her back," So... what do you think?" he asked nervously.

"They're _amazing_ how on earth did you learn to draw like _this_?" she asked in awe.

He smiled sheepishly," Well after those art lessons I took I gave up, but building robots is also about drawing the designs for them, too, so I guess designing robots helped a bit because after a while I decided to try drawing again. I started simple... with flowers, plants, even rocks trying to capture them completely. Then I moved onto sceneries, and then the rest just fell into place…."

"Wow that's amazing," she said, and handed back the sketch pad. "So how long have you been there?"

"Only a while I was going to draw the tree and the background, and then you came and I decided to draw you in, too….are you mad?" he asked her worried.

She shook her head," No it's fine. I don't mind Violet's drawn me a bunch of times so I'm used to it," she reassured.

He smiled relieved," Have you tried to draw?"

She looked at her feet and mumbled," I've _tried_… "

He raised an eyebrow," _And?_"

"It doesn't really come out so great..." she said simply and sat back down.

He sat down with her," Come on you can't be _that_ bad," he said.

She rolled her eyes," _I_ can…"

He looked at her and took out a pencil, and the sketch pad," Here show me."

She looked at him doubtful that he would even bother, but sighed and asked," What should I draw?"

He looked thoughtful and then picked up a leaf and said," Let's start simple… try to draw this leaf."

She picked up the pencil and brought it to the paper, and started to draw rather… _awkwardly_. Not only because Tobey was watching her, but because even at this point she was starting to _doubt_ that what she was drawing _was_ a leaf… She paused and studied her sketch. She frowned. She was about to put the pencil down when a hand stopped her.

She looked up," What?"

"Are you _really_ just going to give up like that?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed," Well _apparently_…. I'm just… hopeless…"

"Come on now let's see what we can improve okay?" he asked encouragingly.

She sighed, but agreed. He picked up the drawing, and studied it. She did so, too, but she just saw a mess.

After he studied it he spoke up," You just need to clean up your lines a bit…and maybe straighten a few in certain places... here let me show you…."

He took her hand again, and guided her step by step till it was a decent looking leaf. After a bit Tobey looked up, and so did she.

He spoke up," See it's not impossible you just have to keep trying."

She looked back at the drawing," Yeah I guess…but it was mostly you helping me that it came out like this…"

He shook his head," No I simply cleaned your drawing up a bit, but _you_ did it, and if you really wanted to make it better I would consider shading a bit, too."

"Yeah… I've never really tried shading, but seeing this I just might…thanks, Tobey."

"No problem, Becky," he said.

The bell rang meaning that recess was over, and they had to go back to class. Tobey got up, and offered her a hand up, and even though she _never_ would have done this before as Wordgirl she accepted his help…_again_.

They walked back to class, and Tobey spoke up," You know something?"

"What?" she asked him.

"I _happen_ to have noticed _someone_ nearly falling asleep in class today… and I _think_ you know her…" he said mischievously.

She froze and looked away," I don't know what you're talking about."

He shook his head clearly amused," Sure you don't…. but don't worry if she _does_ fall asleep I'll make sure she wakes up," he assured her.

She looked at him, and thanked him before heading back to their seats leaving Becky wondering about Tobey's strange behavior towards her. _**Why was he being so….**__nice__**…. to **__her__**? It wasn't **__bad__**, but just **__different__**…. and why was she suddenly not tired anymore?**_ Too many weird things going on with her… She would've tried to pay attention to the class, but if she did then she might fall asleep, so instead she took out a piece of paper and started to practice drawing the way Tobey had taught her. What she didn't know was that a certain boy- genius was smiling at her….

…

**So here you go hope you all liked it:D  
Now I'm going to start the next chapter to  
my other story so bye peoples:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey how's it been?  
I was up late yesterday, and I  
started out writing story ideas.  
I've been thinking about writing them  
after this one's done, so let's see where that goes;D  
….**

**I don't own Wordgirl.**

…

Tobey subconsciously found himself smiling at Becky. Hmm….Becky Botsford…. She was different from all the rest of the girls he knew. This might be the reason he's accused her of being Wordgirl so many times. She just stood out with her massive vocabulary, stubbornness, spirit, spunk….so much like Wordgirl… The only problem was that she always seemed to prove him wrong. No matter what…he always lost. You'd think that would make him drop the idea, but it only seemed to intrigue him more. If Becky was Wordgirl…then wouldn't she find a way to foil his plan? Wordgirl always did, and if Becky was her then it would only make sense.

Last time she proved him wrong had discouraged him, but he found he couldn't let it go. The only problem was that he realized that if she found out he knew….that still wouldn't make her like him. All he wanted was for her to notice him, so he figured that if he got to know Becky maybe things would happen by themselves without any plans. He didn't want her to shut him out because he knew.

He had admittedly enjoyed Becky's company today. She had really liked his drawings, and he found it amusing how she had looked so doubtful when he suggested she try. She hadn't needed much help, but she did need to learn to control her lines. He had also found it amusing how poor her excuses were that it was a miracle no one had figured it out by then.

He looked at Becky, now trying to draw, most likely to keep herself from falling asleep again. He didn't know what to think anymore. He was somewhat worried that if his plan failed that she would toss him out, but on the other hand she might fall for him. This to Tobey would be a dream come true.

…

After school Becky had attempted to draw again during class, and was kind of proud to say that it looked somewhat decent. She looked at the clock, and was relieved to see it just around 3 which meant school was just about over. She eagerly put her things away except for the drawing. She didn't know why, but couldn't bring herself to put it away just yet. She looked at it thoughtfully. She hoped Violet came back tomorrow so she could show her how she improving. _Bob can't tease me now,_ she thought with a smirk.

The bell rang, and she got up along with the rest of the class without as much as a glance at the teacher for approval. She dashed out the door hoping to get home and just fall asleep. This time, she hoped, no villain would get in the way of that. Boy was she ever wrong about that…..

….

Tobey had hoped to talk to Becky, but she had left so suddenly. Instead he just decided to walk home. When he got there his mom still hadn't arrived home from work, so he went to the kitchen to see if he could find something to eat. He saw something on the counter and found his mother had left him cookies before she had left for work. Most likely so he wouldn't raid the fridge…. But he brushed that off and grabbed them and headed up to his room.

When he sat down at his desk he took out his sketch pad. He had meant to turn to a clean page when something caught his eye_….Becky's drawing_…. He had meant to give it to her since it had been her, _apparently_, first good drawing. He looked thoughtful, going over the idea of going to her house to return it. That didn't seem to be such a good idea, so he settled on just sending over one of his latest helper robots. He summoned one over and gave him the page that had Becky's picture, a note, and even a few cookies. Then he sent the robot on his way.

…..

Becky was nearly asleep when there was a tapping on her window. She groaned and chose to ignore it…. It came again, and she still didn't want to check…..Once again the tapping happened, and she reluctantly groaned but got up. She opened the window to see a robot. Her eyes went wide in shock. _Robot….Tobey… _she thought rolling her eyes.

She was wondering what he was up to sending a robot over to her window, but then the robot held something out to her. She raised an eyebrow, but took it. She saw her drawing, and was suddenly confused as to why Tobey would send a robot to send her her drawing…. She saw a note, and read it.

_**Dear Becky, [it read]**_

_**Sorry if this is a little much, but I thought you should keep this considering this was **__technically__** your first '**__good'__** drawing. (**__In your opinion__**) But I didn't get the chance to give it to you before, and I forgot about it until after I got home. I figured this would be easier, **__and__** I even added something special. I hope you like it:)**_

_**-Tobey**_

Becky looked to see a small zip lock bag containing cookies. She looked at the note, and found herself chuckling softly knowing that only _Tobey_ would dare to use one of his robots to send a mere _drawing_.

She shook her head amused, and then realized the robot was still there and said," Thank you for bring this…." And then she thought of something. She quickly hurried to her own desk, and got a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote something down and went back to her window to the robot.

"Thank you for bringing this, but could you give this to Tobey?" she asked the robot.

The robot, at the mention of the boy genius, took the note from Becky and left.

…..

Tobey was starting to regret sending the robot to Becky's house considering he didn't know how she would react when suddenly the robot appeared at his window. _Strange,_ he thought, _they usually just go into sleep mode when they're done…. _He looked up at the robot who handed him something as soon as opened the window. He looked at the paper confused not knowing what it could be. He opened it.

_**Dear Tobey, [it read]**_

_**Thanks for sending this over, but I still don't see your point in getting a **__robot__** to send me this instead of bringing it over yourself or just waiting till tomorrow. But still thank you for going to all that trouble…oh and thank you for the cookies, too:)**_

_**-Becky**_

He smiled softly something that he wasn't used to doing for anyone other than Wordgirl…which technically was still true… But anyways, he was relieved about how well everything had gone, and he hoped more than anything that his plan worked.

….

Becky had finally gotten some rest, and Bob had to wake her in time for dinner. She yawned, and smiled sleepily feeling a whole lot better than she had all day. Bob smiled at her, too, happy to see she had gotten some rest.

Then his eyes turned to her desk, and he hungrily eyed the cookies. He turned to her," Where'd you get the cookies?" he squeaked.

"Uh…a friend gave them to me at school," she half lied.

"Could I have them?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes, and smirked," Nope."

"Aww….come on please" he begged.

"No, Bob, come one didn't you wake me up for dinner. You're going to waste your appetite….."

He raised an eyebrow, and gave her a look that said, '_Really? You're really going to try that?_'

She sighed, and said," Either way you're still not getting them."

She put the cookies in her desk. He pouted defeated, but soon perked up as soon as he saw his food. Then they all sat down and ate dinner, and Becky tried to not think about Tobey's actions towards her…or his intentions….

…..

The next day Becky had no trouble waking up on time, and she took her time to get to school. Bob had come with her, and he was happily chatting with her the whole way to school. When they neared the school Becky went to her locker just in time for the first bell to ring. She headed to her class, and took her seat. The room was already filling up, and the teacher wasn't there yet so Becky took out a notebook and started drawing.

Bob noticed and looked curious," What are you doing?"

She looked at him and tried to fight the smirk fighting its way to her face," Drawing."

He laughed," Yeah? Could I see?"

This time the smirk won," Sure…"

He looked at the notebook expecting to see the same scribbles as always, but instead he saw a pretty good looking flower.

He looked at her," When did this happen?"

She chuckled slightly," Yesterday when you were gone…someone taught me…"

"Who?" he asked curiously.

She didn't know if she should say or not but he wanted a name so she just said it. "Uh…._Tobey_ helped me…"

He looked shocked," Tobey?" Since when does he draw?"

"He said building robots also has to do with drawing designs..."

He looked thoughtful," I guess…but how did you start hanging out with him?"

"Violet, Scoops, and you weren't there, and I was kind of tired and I was under a tree. I didn't know he was there too, and he was drawing. I then heard him, and he came out. We started talking about his drawings, and then he somehow started teaching me…."

He nodded," Well he must be a good teacher if after one lesson you're suddenly better."

She rolled her eyes at his teasing," Gee thanks for your support, Bob."

He looked at her amused and then saw Tobey walking through the door," Speaking of Tobey look."

She looked at Tobey, and he looked back at her with the hint of a smile. She found herself wanting to smile back, but then a substitute walked through the door, and that meant she had to get to work. Without her fighting to stay awake she was able to pay attention to the teacher today.

He started struggling with the attendance trying to figure out who was here and who was not. After that was taken care of he went over the plan the teacher had written down for the day. When he read it he looked at the class.

He cleared his throat," Hello my name is Mr. Skinner. Your teacher is out today and I'm going to be filling in for her."

"No way?" someone piped up sarcastically.

Mr. Skinner was unfazed," If any of you give me any trouble I will personally make sure to report this back to your teacher. Is that clear?"

A chorus of mumbled 'yes's' replied.

He smiled," Good now your teacher has said that you are to be working on a new unit today. She's very sorry she's not here to assign you partners herself but to make things less confusing she has given me a list of names. Your name is next to your partner's, and that's the person you'll be working with for the whole unit."

The same person from before said," Why can't we just pick our own partners?"

"It's not my choice, so if you have a problem you have to wait to talk to your teacher about that."

Becky was curious about this new unit. She had learned it would be about teamwork. She hoped she would get a good partner, and she was getting excited.

Mr. Skinner was reading off the names and had finished with the first few and then he came to Becky's name.

"Becky Botsford and….Theodore McCalister the Third…."

…

**So whatcha think? Cliffhanger:O *gasp***

You've all been incredibly  
awesome reviewers, and I want  
to thank: **_Kristii, 1000goldpipes, acosta perez jose ramiro, lightball34, FrostShadowStar, Tobeyfan, MusicNeverStops474, and ObsessedFAN1._**

**You guys left so many nice things  
that really mean a lot to me, so thank you:D**

***Oh and I might be starting a new story, but I still need to work out the details, and stuff but it's going good. Hopefully I'll be able to start the new story soon… or maybe I'll wait till I finish this one… So tell me watcha think:D***


	4. Chapter 4

**So hey people how's it going?  
I'm so glad that you all like this story,  
and I can't even begin to tell you  
what that means to me:)**

**Now I don't really have much  
to say, so anyways onto  
the story I suppose:D  
**…

_**I don't own Wordgirl.**_

…

_**"Becky Botsford and….Theodore McCalister the Third…."**_

_Tobey?!_ I wasn't mad I guess just…shocked. I silently walked over to him, and sat next to him. I wasn't too excited about this project anymore, and I avoided his gaze.  
It wasn't that he was a bad partner just…. I was kind of hoping to be with someone I already talked to. Like _Scoops_…or _Violet_.

Mr. Skinner cleared his voice," Now that you have your partners, I'm going to explain what you teacher left. She wants you to get to your partners. Ask each other questions. Ummm…_'hang out'…._ things like that. After you do so, you will write about what make your partner's good qualities stand out."

Some people let out annoyed huffs, and he went on," Now keep in mind that _she_ chose your partners for a _reason_. Now she didn't leave anything else, so you have right now and the rest of the day to get to know each other."

That drew a bunch of annoyed groans and he said, "Keeping in mind that she's marking this as _60%_ of your final grade."

That did it. _You've got to be kidding me_, she thought.

After a while, everyone around them started talking. There was a silence between me and Tobey which he broke.

"Well this is awkward…" he said.

I looked at him," What is?"

"You. Me. This project."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I know you were hoping for someone else. Not me most likely. Like maybe Violet or that reporter guy…."

"I…that's not true…you're-"

He cut me off," I'm _me_, which is why you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not. Sure you were not my first choice, but after yesterday you're okay I guess…"

He looked at me surprised," Really?"

I nodded," Yeah. You make a pretty good person to be around when you're not trying to destroy the city with your robots…"

He looked thoughtful," You think?" Wordgirl said something like that before….but you think I could be a good person?"

I as thrown off by the Wordgirl reference but I composed myself," Yeah? Well that's because it's true. You're smart, funny, talented, _and_-"I blushed.

He smirked at my blush," Well I think I'm a pretty good person already. Don't you think?"

I blushed deeper, did I really say those things out loud. I looked at Huggy who was eating a sandwich intent on not listening to our conversation.

"Anyways….should we start this project thing now?"

I was still blush and stammered, "Uh…yeah- _yeah_ sure…."

He looked at me, and seemed to be biting down laughter. I composed myself again, and ignored it.

He thought for a second and then asked," _So_…when's your birthday?"

"May 23rd. You?" I asked.

"February 2nd." He answered.

"Umm…what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Purple."

"Your favorite animal?" he asked.

I smiled and looked at Bob," Well I _love_ unicorns, but… I guess monkeys are okay, too….."

Bob heard that, and screeched indignantly.

We laughed. And then…. Mr. Skinner came over….

…..

"What is an _aardvark_….doing on school premises?!"

I turned around," He's a monkey not an aardvark, and his name is Bob."

"That's not my question, young lady. I asked what it's doing here."

I glared at him," _He's_ allowed to be here. There's no rule against it."

"That may be. But I'm not too fond of creatures, and I'm going to have to ask you to get him out of here."

My eyes widened, and Bob screeched in protest. No one had ever kicked Bob out. No teacher, stores, no one…

"But….you can't do that!" By now everyone was listening to what was going on.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but if you don't get him out of here I'll call security."

I rolled my eyes," Yeah you do that. _I'm_ sorry to tell _you_ this, but like I said… Bob _is_ allowed to be here. There are _no_ rules against it."

He obviously didn't like my tone and he said," You don't talk to a teacher like that!"

I kept calm," Well _you're_ not _the_ teacher are you?"

"Of course I am I'm-"

I cut him off," You're a _substitute_ teacher."

His eyes widened," I- I- I _never_!"

I just stared at him still sitting down looked calm.

He breathed in an out. Most likely to calm himself down. Then he said in a perfectly innocent voice," Well, young lady, I may not be the teacher, but the teacher expects me to write a report of any problems I have. And guess what? _You're_ on that list."

I almost laughed in his face. He still didn't get it. He wasn't very used to this happening, and he obviously didn't like it. I still wasn't afraid though.

" _Really_?" I said in a pretend shocked voice," I'm so scared."

He looked triumphant, obviously not used to sarcastic remarks. I went on," It's just too bad…."

That got his attention," What?"

I decided to have fun. I stretched, yawned really loud, and then put a bored expression on my face. I didn't answer right away but I was laughing inside.

He didn't like that," I asked you a question!"

I sighed pretend sleepily," _Hmmm_…what was it again?"

"What is so bad?!" he practically yelled exasperated.

I pretended to think, "_Oh_…._that_."

This time he rolled his eyes," _Yes_. _That_."

I stared at him blankly.

…_._

"_Well?!"_

"Oh right….well it's just too bad…"

"What?"

I paused, and pretend whispered," _That I don't care_."

He looked shocked," _Excuse_ me?! What did you say?"

I held back laughter," I said…._I_-"

"I know what you said!"

I pretended to be mock hurt which drew a few laughs from the class, "_Well_…."

He rubbed his temple for a second or two and then said calmly," You know what? _I'm_ going to look _past_ this. _I'm_ going to be the _bigger_ person, and _I'm_ going to _pretend_ none of this ever happened. _Okay_?"

He looked at me," _Okay_?!"

I bit back laughter and said sweetly," _Okay_."

There was a silence in the class as we all looked at Mr. Skinner going nearly crazy.

Then the recess bell rang.

_**!**_

The whole class headed outside, and _Tobey_ suddenly had a whole new respect for Becky Botsford.

…..

**Well I guess Mr. Skinner isn't too happy….  
XD! Anyways I hope you liked it and I  
want to tell you guys that the new story might  
be up when I finish the last chapter of Secrets  
Kept. No guarantees cuz it's still not there yet.  
Kay? Anyways…. Bye peoples!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So hey everybody:D  
Today I'm trying to update  
as a special treat cuz of  
back to school:D  
I don't think much is gonna change with  
updates though because like I've said before my school  
isn't exactly the strictest, so this year should probably  
be pretty easy. Anyways thank to all who updated, and I'm  
glad so many of you like it:D Now onto the story:)**

….

**I don't own Wordgirl.**

…

During recess a lot of people were praising me for the whole Mr. Skinner fiasco. I smiled, and said thanks, but inside I felt all bubbly. It felt good to have done that was that bad? I don't really know, but I would have done it again. I wasn't going to let him get away with that. He was degrading Bob just because he was a monkey (_if he only knew_), and so I have no regrets.

The only thing that troubled me was the strange look Tobey was giving me…. The whole project thing was actually pretty nice _(before Mr. Skinner showed up),_ and it actually looks like this might not be so bad after all…. I might even get to know a nicer side of Tobey for a change.

The bell rang, and I walked back inside with Bob. Mr. Skinner gave me the stink eye, but I just looked straight back, and sat down. He glared but said nothing. I took out my book, and looked down and smirked in triumph. _Hahaha try and say something now, Mr. Skinner_, I thought laughing inside.

As everyone started coming back in they all looked at Mr. Skinner glaring at me, and were whispering. I still don't have regrets.

Mr. Skinner cleared his throat," Well, class, I think it would be best to just start where you left off. Now I'll be checking to see if you are all working, and staying on task. _Get to work_."

Bob and I went over to where Tobey was sitting.

He looked up," So do you want to start first or should I?"

"_Umm_…I'll go first I guess," I said.

He nodded and I thought for a second and said," _Umm_…what's your favorite thing to do?"

I was sure he was going to say robots but he surprised her by saying," Reading."

I was kind of surprised," Really?!"

He raised an eyebrow amused," Yes, well what did you expect?"

I felt sheepish," Umm…robots I guess…."

He nodded and smirked," Well I _did_ say and I quote,_' __I have a great many interests than you would ever guess.'_"

"Yeah I guess you did…"

"So what is your favorite thing to do?" he asked.

"Uh the same I guess. I love to read, and I love words," I said.

"Really? Do you read the dictionary?" he asked curiously.

"Of course," I said," I just love brushing up on old words and I love learning new words."

"Interesting," he said.

Bob tugged at my sleeve, and whispered something in my ear. I laughed.

Tobey looked at me and asked," What did he say?"

I laughed," Bob wants to know what's you absolute favorite food?"

He chuckled and looked at Bob," Well I love raiding the fridge every chance I get, but I'm quite partial to cookies."

Bob smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Tobey went on," _In fact…_I have some with me now… do you want them?"

And that did it. Bob squeaked in agreement, and literally tackled Tobey. He got, said cookies, and then tackled Tobey with a hug.

I smiled. That was so cute.

Tobey rubbed his head," Well I guess you do…"

I laughed," I should have warned you about that."

Huggy climbed onto his head, and I went on," Just look at it this way…. You just won him over completely."

He laughed," Good to know."

Bob squeaked in agreement.

…

Everything after that was pretty nice. Bob, Tobey, and I were having a good time. Bob had immediately warmed up to Tobey after those cookies. He literally stayed on his head the rest of the time. Mr. Skinner kept eyeing Bob annoyed, but we barely noticed.

After the bell rang, school was over and we went home. Bob didn't get off Tobey's head, and he ended up walking home with us. He didn't seem to mind though, and we just joked the whole way home.

When we did get home Bob didn't want to let go of Tobey.

"Bob, come on we're home," I said.

Bob didn't budge.

I raised an eyebrow," _Come on_, Bob, he needs to get home, too."

Bob still didn't budge and he squeaked," _Can we keep him_?"

My eyes widened and I burst out laughing," _What_?"

Bob looked serious though and begged," Can we please _please_ _please_ keep him? _Please_?"

I laughed," Why would you want to keep Tobey?"

Tobey looked surprised," _Um…what_?"

Bob just said as it was obvious," He has good cookies."

I laughed even more, and Tobey said," What did he say?"

I looked at him amused," He said you have good cookies."

Tobey smiled and got Bob off his head," Tell you what… I go home, and tomorrow I can _guarantee_ more cookies. _Deal_?"

Bob thought for a moment and nodded.

Tobey laughed, and looked at us," Well bye."

I smiled," Bye. See you tomorrow, Tobey."

He nodded," And count on more cookies tomorrow."

With that he left.

…..

"Why did you want to keep Tobey, Bob?" I asked.

"He has good cookies."

"_Which_ are at his house," I reminded him.

Bob's head tilted and he looked embarrassed," _Oh_…. I didn't think about that…"

I shook my head amused," _You think_?"

Bob looked at me for a moment," Did _he_ give you those cookies yesterday?"

I was taken aback for a second," Umm…yeah why?"

"_Nothing…_ I was just wondering," he said innocently.

I looked at him for a moment,"_ Surrreee…."_

With that he headed to the kitchen (_most likely to raid the fridge_), and I went up to my room to read.

…

**So I guess Bob is  
warming up to Tobey huh?;)**

**Hope you liked it!;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So hows it going guys:D  
You guys are just too awesome:D  
Seriously I've been getting so much positive feedback,  
and they really make my day:)**

**Anyways….I hope you like this chapter, and  
the sequel to Secrets Kept is now up:D  
SO…. please check that out:D**

**Now onto the story….**

…

**I don't own Wordgirl.**

…

_The next day Becky's getting for school…._

_Well_….I guess Tobey's not so bad a guy after all…. _**OKAY**_? I admit it…._wow_…. I _never_ thought I would even think that, but after these past few days after getting to see a nicer side of him he seems really nice and funny and sweet _and_-

_Ummm_….yeah…. I think I might be getting too far, but you get my point… _Anyways_ Bob really seems to like him. And that's saying something.

There doesn't really seem anything wrong but…is it bad that I still have a tiniest bit of suspicion? Now I know what you're thinking….he really _does_ seem like he's changed but… after all these years it just seems like he's up to something….am I paranoid?

Funny thing is… whenever I remember that this is _Tobey_ I'm talking to… it disappears when I'm well... talking to him now. Is that _weird_? Is it _bad_? I mean he _is_ a villain, and he also loves Wordgirl…_which_ again is technically me but he doesn't know that…_right_?_Ugh_! What am I thinking? Of course he doesn't. Huggy made sure of that, so he couldn't know.

And then…there's that _look_. The _look_ I've been getting from his isn't an arrogant, self centered conceited smirk, but that _look he_… his face softens, his eyes glaze up, and he doesn't look like the pompous evil boy genius anymore. He's just…Tobey…. It so familiar, and yet I've never noticed it before…. Or more likely….Wordgirl never noticed it. I've never gotten it, but did that mean that he…_he_ _liked_ _me_?

My eyes widened, and shook me head. _Yeahhh_…_no_. No I don't think so. He likes (_obsesses over more likely_) Wordgirl….not Becky. Even though, again, we are the same person but he doesn't know….right? But….why can't I get that out of my head? I'm being paranoid because obviously hardly anyone knows my secret identity, and I _know_ that he isn't one of them. But then again why would he suddenly take such an interest in me? Come to think of it…he hasn't tried to destroy the city for a while now…. Should I be worried? I-

_**RING!**_ "Help! Someone's robbing the jewelry store! _Help_!"

I sighed," Well I guess I'd better go."

I went downstairs to get Bob. He was watching TV with Dad and TJ. I picked him up and said," Dad? Bob and I have to go to the library for a bit. So is it okay that we leave a little early?"

He smiled," Of course, hon, just be prepared for dinner. I'm making Beans Ala Botsford," he said with a wink.

Bob beamed, and I grimaced but swallowed it and said," Can't wait…."

And off I went to stop another villain.

…..

We were halfway to the jewelry store when I felt an intense pain in my side. It hurt so bad that I nearly fell and dropped Huggy. I blinked and caught myself _and_ Huggy just in time though.

"Sorry," I said.

Huggy looked at me concerned, "What happened?"

I blinked," I don't know I just felt this pain in my side, but it nothing."

He frowned," You nearly fell. Are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled reassuringly," Yeah besides, whatever it was is gone. I'm fine now."

He didn't look convinced but stayed quiet. I, on the other hand, was trying to focus on anything but the searing pain I felt in my side.

…

"Stop right there, Two Brains!" I said trying not to make my pain noticeable.

"Why, Wordgirl! Can't you tell….are you okay?" he trailed off concerned.

I tried to compose myself," Of course I am, but you won't be okay when I take you to jail!"

He was unfazed, and turned to Huggy," Is she okay?"

Huggy shrugged.

"Has she been like this all day?" he went on.

Huggy shrugged again.

"_I'm still here you know!"_ I stated really annoyed.

"Has anything bad happened?" he asked ignoring me.

Huggy nodded, and he asked," What?"

Huggy said something that he obviously didn't understand.

"_Uh_….what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes," I nearly fall once, and suddenly it such a big deal…."

He looked at me," What happened?"

I sighed," My stomach just hurts, Doc, it's nothing."

"It can't be nothing if you clearly look about to cry right now," he said matter oh factly.

"_Uh_…what?" I asked him trying to get over the way everything the room was spinning.

"Do you want me to take a look?" he asked.

"Weren't you going to rob the store?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," he said," You really _should_ go to a doctor."

I shuddered. I hated doctors. Not only did they have a sure chance of finding out my secret identity, but doctors meant needles. And needles basically meant making a whole… in your skin…._ugh_!

"_Yeahhh_…no. But _thanks_ anyways…I'll keep that in mind," I said and _I_ didn't even believe myself.

He obviously didn't either, so he turned to Huggy," You make sure if anything happens to her she comes to me. _Okay_?"

He gave him a thumbs up. He looked around as if wondering how he got there and then said," Well this robbery obviously didn't turn out so well. I'll try again though, but right now you should go rest," he said.

"_Yeahhhh_….I'll go do that," I said as he left…..

I looked at Huggy," _Yeahhhh_…I'm not doing that…."

I looked at Reginald who was clutching his most precious valuables of all and said," Well I think everything's okay here…"

"You're not. You look horrible," Huggy piped up.

I looked at him," _Gee_, Huggy, tell me what you really think."

He looked away innocently. I shook my head and turned to Reginald," Will you be okay?"

He stood up straight and brushed invisible dust off his coat," Of course I am, little girl, I had everything under control before you came along…."

"Of course you did…. Now we've got to get going…"

He nodded curtly," Yes, run along."

I shrugged," Sure."

And we were on our way to school.

….

As I was heading to my locker, my stomach was killing me but I _really_ didn't want to see a doctor so I ignored it. The first bell rang, and Bob and I headed to class. We went inside to see a very bubbly and blissful Ms. Davis looking cheerful as ever.

She smiled at me," _Good morning_, Becky!"

I took a subtle deep breath and tried to smile back," Good morning."

"Did you like the project you're all doing?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Ummm…yeah I think it's a really good idea."

She squealed," Ohh! I know right!"

A pain shot through me and I grimaced before smiling again," Uh huh."

She suddenly got a mischievous grin and said "_So_…. about your partner-"

The second bell rang. People were barely getting in and she went in teacher mode," Class, how many times do I have to tell you not to be late…"

And then class began.

….

"Okay, class, so… I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here yesterday, but I had to go to a very important meeting. Now I understand that the sub told you who your partners were right?"

Everyone chorused, '_Yes_.'

She beamed," Good, now since I wasn't here yesterday I want to see how you get along with your partners, so I know you did this yesterday…but does anyone really want to do any work?"

Everyone rushed to say, '_No, it's fine_!'

She smirked," I thought so… _Alrighty_ get to work!"

I looked up to see Violet (who had finally come), and a girl go up to Ms. Davis. I don't think they have partners yet, she thought.

Tobey then sat down next to her," Hey."

She looked at him and gave a small smile," Hey."

Bob waved, and Tobey smiled," I brought the cookies."

Huggy clapped his hands enthusiastically and swooshed over to Tobey, but he moved so fast that it made me queasy.

Tobey laughed and looked at me," Do you want some?"

I grimaced. Food was the last thing on my mind. I shook my head, but that made it worse.

Tobey noticed this and said," Are you okay?"

I tried to compose myself and retorted," Why does everyone keep saying that?"

He looked at me," Well….I'm not going to lie _but_…you've definitely looked better…"

"Gee, _thanks_, Tobey. I haven't heard that before."

He held up his hands in defense," Sorry, but do you need to go to the nurse?"

I frowned at that. Going to the nurse wouldn't be as bad, but that would mean if something was wrong the doctor would be next.

I shook my head (made it worse)," Ugh! I got to stop doing that."

Tobey frowned, but didn't mention it again.

I honestly didn't want to do anything, but just lay down. I felt really nauseous.

"_Hey_?" I heard.

I blinked," _Huh_?"

"You should put your head down. It would help," Tobey said.

"But the project-"

He cut me off," Won't be any good if _you're_ not feeling good. Just put your head down."

I frowned at him…_err_…_two of him? Ugh_…" You're probably right."

Ms. Davis was walking around the whole class, and talking with each group. When she was about to get to ours…the recess bell rang.

She went to her desk and said," Go enjoy your recess, kids!"

And everyone started heading out.

Tobey stood up, and I saw Violet heading towards us…_err…why was the room spinning again?_

I closed my eyes and shook my head (another bad idea).

"_You coming_?" I heard.

"Hmmm?"

"Becky, are you alright?" I heard Violet's voice.

I stood up, and then I froze. I started shaking. I couldn't stop, and I tried gritting the table.

"Becky!" I heard Huggy screech.

"Becky?! Hold on!" I heard.

I tried to resist, but I felt myself being lifted onto something.

I heard faint cries, and then I heard hollow footsteps.

"Hold on, Becky," I heard a comforting voice say.

"_No_….no doctors…_please_," I managed to mumble out.

"But!"

The last word I managed to say was," _Please_, Tobey…"

My vision suddenly went black, words were becoming scarce, but I managed to catch,"Okay…."

And then…then I fell into darkness.

…..

**Bet you weren't expecting that!  
Huh?;) Well I hope you liked it, and  
please check out my other stories:)**

**Thanks again to those of you who left all  
your amazing reviews. I know I say this a lot, but  
they really do make a writers day:)**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Happy Labor Day:D  
So right now it's like 6:30, and  
I just got back from the beach.  
Now I would've updated sooner  
considering this was a long weekend  
and stuff, but Friday I went to the library and  
grocery shopping. Saturday I went to the mall  
to look for a dress for a party I'm going this month.  
Sunday I went to City walk to watch Para-norman and  
more shopping. Then today I went to the beach to get my tanXD**

**Jk(I'm still super whiteXD), but I'm trying to make it up to you guys  
cuz I kinda left you hanging last chapter…ENJOY!**

…

Okay so I don't really know what's going on. All I know is my head is pounding, I'm really cold, and it's really dark.

"_Girlie….can you hear me_?"I heard a distant voice say.

_Ugh_! A doctor…I know! I'll ignore him! I just have to keep my eyes closed….

"_Becky…Becky are you wake?"_ a distant British accented voice called gently.

_I don't hear anything. I don't hear anything. I don't_-

"_Becky. Say something if you're awake_," Tobey called out again.

_I'm not awake. I'm not awake. I'm not awake_.

I heard distant sounding laughs," Sure_ you're not."_

_Uh…did I say that out loud? Shoot…_

Another laugh," Just open your eyes already."

I groaned," _NO_." this time I _know_ I said it out loud.

Silence.

_Ugh_! _Fine_! He wins. I slowly opened my eyes, and my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I was in an office! A _doctor's_ office! There were draws, and cabinets, and files filled with….a bunch of scary doctor…stuff!

I sat up (_bad idea_), and Tobey stopped me," Slow down. You shouldn't do that right now."

"Where are we?! I thought I told you _NO DOCTORS_!" I demanded.

"I know. I know, but I didn't know where else to bring you!" he said," So I brought you to the next best thing."

"Which is…?"

"_Dr. Two Brains'_…." He said hesitantly.

"_What_!"

"I know. I know…but in _my_ defense Bob suggested it first."

Right…this morning…" And?"

"And….I was scared!" he screamed," You were so pale and weak, and I didn't know where else to go!"

I softened for his concern but I still stood up (_rather shakily_)," Look thanks for worrying about me, but I can't be here."

"I know…."

"What?!" I exclaimed, and turned to face him. But as I did I lost my balance and the room started spinning.

Woah…"Hang on there, Girlie…" I heard yet another villain's voice behind me, as he balanced me.

"I'm fine, Doc, but I gotta go-"

"Not in your condition, kiddo," he said.

"But-"

"No buts. You are going to lay down, and I'm going to see if you're hurt," Dr. Two Brains instructed.

"I'm fine, Doc," I insisted," My head just hurts a little-"

"I'll bet it does, kiddo, considering what happened this morning."

I looked at him curiously," What happened?"

He looked thoughtful, and then he smirked," Tell you what? You go sit down while I give you a check up, and I'll tell you about it?"

I pursed my lips in annoyance," That's not fair!"

He looked away innocently, and I looked back from him to the small medical cot and back to him…." Fine."

I walked back to the cot, and I was still Becky! Oh no! I looked at r. Two Brains who was looking for something in the drawers and he pulled out a…flashlight. Not so bad…_heh heh_….

He walked over to me and held up a finger," Okay. So now follow my finger…"

I did, and he flashed the lighting as I followed his finger.

"Okay. Your vision seems fine… Do you have any symptoms? Any problems?"

I sighed stubbornly," _No_. Like I said…my head just hurts a little-"

"And I don't believe you," he said knowing I was lying.

I kept quiet. Eventually we just stayed there in stubborn silence. It was so quiet my super hearing was starting to pick up the annoying drip drip drip of the sink lying in the far left corner of the small room.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Drip. _Be quiet._ Drip. _Be quiet_. Drip. _**BE QUIET!**_

Ugh! The pounding in my head was starting to come back. _Darn super hearing_!

I subconsciously closed my eyes, and covered my ears to try and block the drip drip-the noise- of the sink. The only problem was…my super hearing wasn't really helping….

Then I heard Dr. Two Brains chuckle. I looked at him and consciously lowered my hands embarrassed.

That made him laugh even more," You sure you still don't want to tell me?"

I glared at him but it wavered thanks to the _lovely_ faucet drip…_yeah_…sarcasm.

I was quiet for a minute or two but then sighed defeated," Fine….. My head hurts…a lot!"

He nodded and I went on," When I move suddenly or too fast…I get dizzy."

He nodded," Is that all?"

"All I can remember…. And what's happening right now…._except_…"

"What?"

"Well I'm not too sure, but my hearing and my speed and stuff it's going kind of crazy…I think…" I said unsure.

"How so?"

"Well it's like my senses and stuff-"

"Your super powers," he cut in nonchalantly.

"Umm…what?" I froze," Super powers?"

"Yeah now what happened?"

'Um…well it's like they're going crazy sometimes. Like just now with my hearing. It picked up the faucet drip, and it multiplied it even more than normal…"

"Mmmhm," he said writing everything down," Well I guess this is normal for everything that happened today…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well around the time I was about to rob the jewelry store an asteroid hit Earth- Fair City to be more preside- and do you know what it was made of?"

I shook my head," What?"

"_Lexonite._"

I shivered involuntarily," Lexonite?"

"Uh huh, it landed close to city hall and I guess you know why this happened…."

"But if it was city hall then how come I was affected so much if I was at school…I mean fi-stopping crimes…around the city?" I said improvising.

He raised an eyebrow," School. Have you looked at yourself?"

I was confused and looked at my clothes and saw… my green sweater which was somewhat smudged in dust, and my skirt which was pretty much the same.

"_Uh_…I can explain….." I started.

He cut me off," Don't bother. I'm not interested in it considering I'm going to forget this anyways."

I stopped," What do you mean?"

"Your monkey and Tobey made it very clear that they are going to use my amnesia ray after you leave."

"But then… you don't care about my secret identity? "

"After seeing you like you were when you got here I…I remembered just how young and helpless you were…" he trailed off.

"Doc?"

"Well you should just take it easy, Girlie."

I nodded," I'll try…"

He nodded and left the room. A moment later Tobey came back in with Bob.

"SO…you still mad at me? Tobey asked hesitantly.

I looked at Bob and then him and then said finally," _No_."

Silence.

"SO I'm guessing you know now….about _Wordgirl_?" I asked hesitantly.

He bit his lip(that doesn't look promisling)," _Actually_…."

"What?" I asked.

He looked at Bob, who nodded slightly, and then said," Actually…I kind of already knew…."

My eyes widened," Uh…what?" I said smartly.

"I've known for a while now…."

No! He did not just say that! But….he totally just did….

…

**Uh oh:O Sorry but I got to go cuz  
my sister needs to sleep, and that  
means I leave the room…bye bye peoples:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so hey guys:D How's it going?  
So a lot happened since I last updated, and  
that's kind of obvious considering I met a bunch  
of really **_**nice**_** doctors with **_**lovely**_** needled yesterday:|**

**So yeah that was yesterday, and I spent most of the day at the hospital.  
And I was traumatized by it….I guess you know where Becky's fear of doctors comes from…  
**_**Anyways**_**… I've been at home all day and my arms really sore but I have nothing to do so why  
not update huh?**

**So I hope you enjoy! **

….

**"SO I'm guessing you know now….about **_**Wordgirl**_**?" I asked hesitantly.**

**He bit his lip (that doesn't look promising)," **_**Actually**_**…."**

**"What?" I asked.**

**He looked at Bob, who nodded slightly, and then said," Actually…I kind of already knew…."**

**My eyes widened," Uh…what?" I said smartly.**

**"I've known for a while now…."**

**No! He did not just say that! But….he totally just did….**

…

"What do you mean you knew already?!" I exclaimed my voice going up high.

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to blackmail you because…" he trailed off.

I crossed my arm and narrowed my eyes," Because why?"

He bit his lip," Because…because then you'd hate me…"

I laughed bitterly," Too late for that."

His blue eyes grew wide….were they always so blue?" You…you hate me?"

"Well I don't know….hate is such a strong word but you not only lied to me about knowing my identity but you also lead me on. I thought you had actually changed but you just proved me wrong."

He was silent and then said in a broken voice," I didn't lead you on."

"Really? Well how about that project thing? I bet most of what you answered was fake."

"I told the truth," he said.

I looked at his face and he looked sincere but…" _yeah_…I don't buy it."

His face fell and I _almost_ felt sorry for him but….he _lied_ to me…

"I really didn't lie to you," he said after a while.

"Yeah I'm sure you didn't," I said bitterly," If you didn't lie to me then what would _you_ call it?"

Instead of answering directly he said," I never lied to you because you never asked. I didn't even know for sure actually….so how can you say I lied to you if you never asked?"

My eyes narrowed," It's the same thing."

His eyes narrowed too," Is it?"

"You tell me," I challenged.

He sighed," Look just tell me what it'll take for you to forgive me…"

I narrowed my eyes.

Then before I could stop myself words just started shooting out of my mouth," You want to know what it'll take? _Fine_. _Just_…just leave me alone, Tobey!

His eyes widened in hurt surprise. Then he stood there emotionless," Is that what you want…Becky?"

No it wasn't…but I couldn't take it back now right?" Yes."

"Fine…"

We stood there glaring at each other for a while before he surrendered," You should lay down."

"Why do you care?" I retorted.

He was unfazed," You've been poisoned by Lexonite, and this isn't good for you."

I didn't move, and he sighed.

What he did next surprised me so much. The next thing I knew he literally scooped me up, and carried me back to the bed. I tried to fight but my strength was literally drained. He then lightly lay me down, and then…he walked out the door.

So I just waited there for what seemed like _forever_, and then finally Bob came back in and said," Time to go, Becky."

"What about Two Brains?" I asked.

"Tobey's about to take care of him, but you need to leave now."

I just nodded, and got off the bed. I went out the door, and saw Tobey holding the amnesia ray and it was pointed at Dr. Two Brains. He didn't seem to mind though, and didn't fight back. I looked them one last time and then I went outside. Then there was a flash, and then Tobey was out, too. And then…well things kind of went down hill from there.

…..

When Bob and I got home, Mom and Dad were so worried. The school had obviously called, and they had just been about to go find us. Their faces were so worried that I felt myself nearly drown in guilt…._literally_.

_But_ as always, I just faked a smile and said I was fine now. They were really relieved and said that if I felt anything bad that they would take me to the hospital right away (_oh joy….)._ I just assured them I was fine, and they were happy.

Bob and I went upstairs to my room, and I got out a book. I was about to start reading when Bob said," He saved your life you know?"

I looked up at him," Who?"

"Who do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

I gulped…I had a guess…."What did he do?"

"What didn't he do?" Bob asked sarcastically," He caught you when you collapsed, he shielded you from the Lexonite dust, he-"

"Lexonite dust… what…?"

"Didn't he tell you? The meteor crashed so hard it broke into pieces. That's why you were affected so badly," he said matter -o- factly.

Oh….shoot…" So what else happened?" I asked nervously guilt drowning me all over again.

"After you passed out he refused to go to a regular doctor because you didn't want to…remember?"

I gulped," Yeah…I remember…"

"Yeah….then I suggested going to Dr. Two Brain's lair because he offered and he used to be your doctor…. remember?"

"Yeah…"

After that he decided that we would make him forget after and you were so frail and pale that he didn't say no."

I was silent.

"Tobey was so worried about you, and you just pushed him away…. "He said and it didn't really help my guiltiness…

"I know…"

"He meant it when he said that he was afraid you were going to hate him for this…."

I looked up," What?"

"He was so scared that…that _this_ was going to happen…but he didn't care as long as you were okay…" Bob said quietly.

I gulped," Really?"

"Yeah…but you don't care…right?" and he walked out of the room.

….

_**The next day…..**_

"Are you sure you're okay, Becky?" Violet asked me with concern.

I smiled reassuringly…" Yeah I'm sure, Vi."

Just then Tobey passed by us without making eye contact. I felt a _little_ bad for him _but_…he still lied to me.

"What's going on with you two?" Violet asked.

"With who?" _I had a guess…_

"Tobey." I knew it…._shoot_…

I sighed, "Nothing."

"It didn't _look_ like nothing yesterday…." She asked suspiciously.

"Then what did it look like?" I said pretending not to know.

"It looked like he was carrying you in his arms…" she said.

I stopped walking…" What?!"

"It's true! When you fell down he carried you to one of his robots….." she said.

"Well _I_ didn't know that."

"So what's going on with you two?" she pressed.

I sighed again," I told you, Vi, it's nothing. Besides we're not really speaking to each other right now…"

She raised an eyebrow," _We_ or _you_?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed again," _Me_…"

She smirked in a very un-violet-like- way," _You know_…"

"Hmm?"

"You two would make a _really_ cute couple…."

I froze," _Uh_…"

She giggled.

"_Yeah_…it's not like that…"

"Whatever you say, Becky…."

…

_**Tobey's POV:**_

I sat down at my desk, and didn't even bother taking out my pencil or notebooks. I knew my plan would backfire….I just didn't know it would hurt so much…..

"Tobey?" I heard someone call.

I turned to see….no it's not her… Just her blonde friend," Err…hello…uh…"

"Violet."

I grimaced," Right. Violet."

"_So_…" she said.

"_So_…." I repeated awkwardly…

"Do you like her?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked suspiciously…_I could guess_…

She smirked…. I don't think I've ever seen her smirk," _You know who_….."

Play cool. Play cool. Play cool!," No. Who?"

"Becky!" she said exasperated.

I bit my lip….should I tell the truth?

"Well?" she asked.

Maybe if I tell the truth she'll drop it. So I nodded sheepishly," Yeah…"

She jumped happily and squealed," _**Eeeeeee**_!"

I grimaced at her enthusiasm.

They she got that coy grin again," _So_…. When are you gonna make your move?"

_Uh…what?"_ My…move?"

She looked at me and what I supposed was a blank stare," Well….yeah. How are you going to tell her?"

"Ummmm…yeah…. _About_ that….she's not really talking to me, _so_ I don't really know exactly how '_making my move'_ is going to work out…" I said sarcastically.

She bit her lip," Okay _fine_. How were you going to tell her _before_ she stopped talking to you?"

Well she's persistent. "_Um_….I was just going to ask her out for ice cream," I admitted sheepishly.

She just stared at me blankly….

…

…

…_**.**_

"You're hopeless," she said finally.

O_o

….

**So….Violet trying to play matchmaker;P  
Hope you liked it, and thank to all those of you who reviewed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples! So I know its been a while since I last updated, but I've already mentioned that these past few weeks haven't been exactly kind to me, but I'm getting better now. And it's no thanks to a bunch of know it all doctors let me tell you. Instead it's all thanks to a nasty home remedy made by my aunt. You wanna know what it was made out of? Burnt food pounded into ashes and mixed with oil….O_o…yummy!**_** NOT**_**!_**

_**Anyways**_** I went to a party yesterday, and that was pretty cool. And when I was asleep in the car during the 2 hour long drive I had this dream full of story ideas for all my stories. And call me crazy but most of the things I write about I have dreamed about and then they happen to me….O.O**

**Am I physic…or am I just paranoid? Cuz believe it or not what happened to Becky with the Lexonite roughly happened to me. Minus Tobey or the Lexonite.. If it's true then I should start dreaming for a million dollars or super powers or **_**something**_** cool instead of bad stuff….**

**Anyways…enough of my ramblings…onto the story:)**

….

"Okay, class, so class today I want you to start on writing your essays," Ms. Davis chirped up.

The whole class groaned.

I however wasn't really paying attention. You know that moment when your usually sweet bubbly best friend suddenly gets a scheming look in her eye and you're starting to fear for your life? Yeah well….that's kind of me right now… Violets had that look on her face since class started up until I left home wit Bob. The thing is that I can guess why she has that look though… One word. Tobey.

I do feel bad for what I did to Tobey. I didn't before but now it's starting to sink in. The only problem is that it's too late. It's too late to go back and apologize. It's too late to take it back. And it's too late to change my mind. And that kind of rules out any possibility of any romance between me and Tobey (_as if there was ever going to be). _

I mean…he really is an okay person but… I don't know… Let's look at it this way. Tobey's a villain, and I'm a superhero. And _basically_…it just can't work. And it's not only that he's a villain. How would I know if he were lying to me? How would I know if something would go wrong? How would I know if he even likes me as…well _me_?

But what I'm most scared of I think is…..what if I can't help it? What if there's no way out of it, and I just can't help but be drawn to him? And what if….what if I mess it up? Because by the looks of it…I'm not up to such a great start… I just don't think I could live with hurting him anymore than I know I have already. And I'm not just talking about yesterday…

I've hurt him enough by ignoring his love struck puppy antics, but would it hurt him more or less if I kept ignoring them…or if I just gave into them…. Because _honestly_….I don't know anymore…

"- Now I want you to get any last minute things ready to go by the end of today, and then you have the rest of this week until next Friday. Okay?" Ms. Davis said.

Everyone chorused an okay.

And she beamed," Get to work."

Bob tugged at my sleeve," Come on."

I just sighed and nodded. He kept tugging on my sleeve…hold up...

"Hey, Becky," I heard a familiar person say.

Shoot.

I didn't say anything, and just sat down.

"So…don't you think we should get started?" he said after the silence got kind of awkward.

I didn't say anything. Bob looked at both of us and shook his head," Becky…"

"Hmmm?"

He gave me a look," Come on you know he's sorry."

I didn't say anything, and looked away.

Bob sighed and looked at Tobey apologetically.

"Becky… you know your secret is safe with me…right?"

"I don't know you tell me," I answered.

"Well at least you said something," he muttered sadly.

I almost felt bad for him….

"You know it's so frustrating not being able to figure something out…"

As if…

"I'm an evil boy genius and yet…I just can never seem to figure out you…"

Hold up…

I turned to him and forgetting myself sad," Oh?"

He was looking of into space," You are so frustrating you know that?"

I raised an eyebrow," How so?"

"Well I can never seem to get you out of my head. You're just there. And even if I wanted to get you out of my head…I just… can't…"

I was frozen, and I didn't know what to say.

"And," he went on," you don't make it any easier. You push me away every time but in a way…that just makes it even worse."

Where have I heard that before…?

"But," he said his face inching closer to mine," maybe you're just scared."

I gulped, "Scared?"

He nodded," Yeah because maybe you can't help but like me…"

"How do you know I do?" I asked quietly.

"You know you do…just a little bit."

I was quiet.

"What do you think, Becky?"

I gulped…." I- I ….I think…"

RING!

Saved by the bell.

I didn't waste a second, and I shot up and headed out the door as fast as I could go without my powers.

…..

I got home in record time, and went straight to my room. I tossed my stuff on the floor and just collapsed on my bed.

UGH! Why do I do this to myself? I mean I already made up my mind to just forget him, but he won't let me… You know what…I need a walk… I haven't been to the park in a while.

"Mom, Dad? I'm going to the park for a bit, okay?" I called as I put a sweater on.

"Sure, pumpkin," I heard dad answer," We're having yesterday's leftovers!"

I grimaced….that meant Beans Ala' Botsford…oh _**joy**_…

"Kay!" I called out as I opened the door and headed out.

I just kept walking till I got to the park. It was the same as always. Kids playing and people feeding the birds or the squirrels. Same old; same old. So I just kept walking, and then I reached a somewhat secluded shady place that kind of reminded me of the tree I was in when Tobey-_Yeah_…_no_. I'm not going there.

But it _would_ be nice to just sit there for a while. So I went over there and just sat down. I looked at the sky, and just…sat there I guess. This is actually _really_ nice… _comfortable_ even… And I'm kind of tired considering these past few days haven't exactly been easy… Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a minute or two….

And then….well then I fell asleep….

…

_**I opened my eyes rather dazed and slowly sat up.**_

_**My eyes adjusted to were I was, and I saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring easily back into mine.**_

_**My eyes widened and I got up suddenly and clutched my heart," Geez! Sneak up on me why don't you!"**_

"_**Well hello to you, too," he said back.**_

_**And then it hit me. This was **__Tobey__**!" What are you doing here? Are you following me?!"**_

"_**Maybe I am….maybe I'm not… But **__I'm__** not the one that has taken a liking to sleeping under trees."**_

_**I bit my lip," Touché…"**_

_**He smirked…a playful one… It was kind of cute on him… **_

_**I inwardly smacked myself. Stop! Don't-**_

_**RING!**_

_**Saved by the bell.**_

_**I actually jumped slightly as my phone rang. I checked it and the caller id said, **__Mom__**.**_

_**I looked at Tobey," Yeah… I think I should take this-"**_

_**And just as I was about to answer it, he swiftly swiped my phone out of my hand and the call ended.**_

"_**Hey! Give me-"**_

_**He cut me off," It's fine."**_

_**I looked at him," Easy for you to say. I had to answer that."**_

"_**Don't worry about it. It'll give us some time to talk."**_

_Uh…what did he just say?__** I gulped," About what?"**_

"_**About us." His face inched closer to mine until I could feel his warm breath on my face, and I was drawn to his clear blue eyes. His hand clasped around me, and his other ran through my hair. **_

_**I shivered involuntarily," Oh?"**_

"_**Yeah. You know, Becky? Maybe I'm tired of your little games… Maybe it's my turn?" he whispered in my ear.**_

_**I tried to inch away, but that ended in me being pinned against the tree. His eyes were still locked on mine, and I couldn't look away. **_

_**He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear," Don't you think?" **_

_**I bit my lip," But weren't you mad at me?**_

_**He smirked and chuckled softly," Oh, Becky…"**_

_**The next thing I knew there was a pair of soft lips on mine. I was surprised at first, but then I…returned it… The whole world just stopped, and it was only me and Tobey. That kiss… it was like one of those movie kisses. It was too good to be true. I felt it…**__oh I felt it…__** all the way to my toes. It was pure bliss…**_

_**He was the one to break it. He pulled back, and my eyes shot open.**_

_**I was out of breath, my mouth dry, and I couldn't seem to control my heart.**_

_**He smirked," You still want me to leave you alone, Becky?"**_

_**And then**_….then I woke up…

I shot back up so suddenly I hit my head on the tree," _Ouch_."

I rubbed my head. So it was a dream…._but_ it seemed so _real_…

"_Becky_!" I heard.

I turned to see who it was…_is it…_no just T.J.

"Becky, time for dinner," he said.

I stood up," Kay."

"Were you asleep?" he asked me.

"Why?"

"Cause you look a little dazed."

"Yeah I was…guess I lost track of time…" I tried to laugh it off.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

No it was an amazing dream. Best I've ever had.

"Yeah…" I lied.

We kept walked, and I just couldn't believe it was a dream…. It was just so real. My hand reached up to my lips, and traced them. Huh…weird… there's still a strange tingly sensation left on my lips…

...

**So I hope you like it:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I'm not dead! I'm so sorry about this, but my sister kind of broke my internet, and my dad tried to fix it…and well… he's _still '_working' on it. I started this a few weeks ago, but without internet what was I going to do. But I **_**finally**_** got it fixed today actually and I just had to post this to make up for everything. But **_**anyways**_** I hope you're still reading, cuz you're in for big surprises now…:)**

* * *

Tobey's POV:

I woke up to the sound of voices coming from downstairs. I clumsily reached for my glasses, and took a look at my clock. _Huh_… it's only 6:30…who's downstairs? I shook my head, and decided to get dressed and check for myself.

I quietly walked down the stairs, and as I came closer I realized the voice was a masculine voice. It sounded _familiar_…

"Ah. There he is. Hello, _son_," the man said as he saw me there. _SON_?!

Who was he? And what did he just call me? I cleared my voice uncomfortably," Um excuse me but…do I know you?"

He chuckled," _What_? You don't remember your old man?"

I blinked. I turned to my mother," Am I supposed to?"

She looked uncomfortable," Go on, _Tobey,_ why don't you give your _father_ a hug?" she said in an almost pleading tone.

I just stared at her. _Father_?! Now hold up…

The man-_err_ my _father_- laughed heartily and opened his arms to embrace me. His arms were threatening to crush me, but I didn't notice. I didn't hug back just endured it.

"Now let me have a look at you, my boy," he studied me," You sure take up after your mother, but you remind me of me when I was your age!"

I smiled weakly," That's cool…"

He beamed," And let me guess… you build robots, too?"

I looked both ways awkwardly," That _depends_….am I in trouble?"

His grin grew wider," Well whatda ya know! My boy builds robot! _My_ _boy_ builds _robots!_ Do you know what I do for a living?"

I bit my lip. I had a guess," Build robots?"

His smile grew wider if that was possible," _I build robots!_ See, Claire! I still have a chance!"

"Um…a chance for what?" I asked.

"Well, _son_, I own a huge company and my main goal is to take technology to the next level. My passion is building robots. Always has been, in fact, since I was a kid," he said.

I tried to be nice," So that's where I get it huh?"

He grinned," Apparently so. Anyways, as my son, I am giving you the chance to take over my company when you grow up."

My eyes widened in surprise," Really?"

He nodded," Really. Of _course_…I'll have to teach you the ropes, have you get familiar with the company, _and_ of course you have to come live with me and-"

_Hold up…_

"_Live with you_?! What about mum!?" I exclaimed.

He got quiet," Err….your mother stays here, Theodore."

"But-"

"_Look_. How about you think about it?" he offered.

"I don't-"

Mum cut me off," He will."

He nodded and said," Good, and I have someone who wants to meet you later."

"But-"

But he was already out the door…. Huh…why did _that_ seem familiar?

My mother tiredly shook her head and sighed. Then she stood up straight and tried to smile, but it ended up looking kind of _sad_ and _tired_.

"_So_….breakfast?" she said innocently.

"_So_… when were you going to tell me?" I deadpanned with a fake smile.

She frowned tiredly," Look. I know this might not exactly make me the best person right now, but can't we talk about this later?"

I narrowed my eyes," Later, huh? Why not next week? Next month? Or _maybe_, you know while we're at it, how about next year?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on let's just…let's just eat…." She said quietly.

I checked my watch," Yeah….can't. I need to get to school."

"But-"

I didn't wait. Just got up, and left the room and grabbed my backpack. My hand almost reached the doorknob when I heard-

"Your father is going to pick you up today."

I turned around," What do you mean?"

"He said he wanted you to meet someone, and he's picking you up after school so….wait for him…_please_?" Mum asked hesitantly.

I blinked," _Uh_…I think I'll walk, and I am _not_ going _anywhere_ with that man and you can't make me!"

"Please, _Theodore_, just give him a chance to-"

"Don't call me that!" I practically yelled.

"But-"

But I was out.

* * *

Becky's POV:

I was on my way to school a little late because Bob had refused to leave until his pancakes were done, and let's just say that three dozen pancakes _don't_ just disappear in three seconds let me tell you. But _anyways_… there's only a little time left until that project thing is due, and I don't know how I'm ever going to be able work on it considering my….situation?

I don't know, but I just can't forgive him yet…but the thing is… I don't even remember why I'm mad at him anymore. I mean I know it's because he lied to me, but so what? I'm the _queen_ of lying, and yet I just can't forgive him… Does that make me a hypocrite? I hope not…but I think I already know the answer….

Bob brought me out of my thoughts," Hey… isn't that Tobey? What's wrong with him?"

I looked around, and there was Tobey….but was he…crying?

My eyes widened," Do you think something happened?"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself," Bob said as nonchalantly as he could but I saw what he was trying to do…. And yet I couldn't let that get to me right now.

"Fine," I said simply and hurried to catch up with Tobey.

When I caught up he was definitely crying, and he looked so…torn and desperate that it took all my restraint not to run up to him and hug him.

"_Tobey_?"

He looked up and saw me," Well hello, _Becky_. Nice morning isn't it?"

He smiled but it was a somewhat sarcastic smile," _Yeah_….are you…are you okay?"

He laughed bitterly," Yeah. I'm just _swell_."

I frowned," Come on, Tobey. What's wrong?"

"Why do you care? "he asked.

I frowned," I…what?"

"Why do you care?" he repeated.

My eyes widened "I…I don't-"

"You don't care…right? If me _crying_ is the only thing that's going to get you to notice me I don't need your pity," he deadpanned bitterly.

I bit my lip," I didn't say that. I-"

"You _don't_ care, and you know it!" he said eyes narrowed.

I was shocked to hear him say what I'd been wondering myself, "That's not true I-"

"You _what_?!" he said angrily.

I ducked my head and looked at ground, "I just….you look so sad and-"

His eyes narrowed and he retorted, "Like I said…I don't need your pity."

"I- will you just hear me out?!" I exclaimed.

"What?!"

I took a deep breath before answering, "Look I know things are still awkward between us, but….something's wrong and you can't hide that."

His eyes narrowed for a second, but then he nodded slowly.

I took that as a good sign to keep talking, "And while I can't find a good reason why I need to know….I just do and I want to help you, Tobey."

He looked at me trying to see if I was lying. Then when he realized I wasn't, he relaxed. Just a little bit.

"It's really nothing you should trouble yourself with…it's kind of stupid now that I think about it so-"

This time _I_ interrupted him," Don't say that. It has to be something, and remember I'm _me_ so you don't have to lie to me."

He was startled to see I was using his own words against him, and he bit his lip. His blue eyes started to glaze up with tears, but he didn't say anything.

Seeing him on the verge of crying made my face soften, "Tobey?"

"I- my dad dropped by this morning, and Mum and I haven't exactly been on the best terms with him ever since…."

"Ever since what?" I asked.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes and sighed," Never mind….we're going to be late if we don't hurry-"

He tried to get away, but without even thinking I grabbed his hand. I felt a shock of electricity go through my hand, and I pulled away quickly. I tried my best to act as if nothing had happened, but frankly I don't think that was working.

"Please, Tobey, you can tell me."

He sighed," I- I _will_. Just…not now okay…._later_?"

I nodded," _Later_." I made sure he realized that there was no discussion.

I just never expected what would happen next…

Ever since this morning, Tobey had been rather self-reserved the whole day. He had a distant look in his face, and he barely looked up. I was starting to fear for the worse.

When the bell rang, I tried to catch up with Tobey but he was way ahead. I didn't want to give up now though so I kept going. Tobey was looking around, and then I saw a man wave him over. He had brown hair, a suit, and a long nose, but somehow he reminded me of Tobey…

Tobey walked over to him, and looked rather annoyed. The man's huge grin never faltered though, but for some reason I just wanted to wipe the grin off his face….

Tobey looked like he had the same thought, but he just followed. When they got to a very expensive looking sports car the man opened the door and out stepped a beautiful tall skinny girl with long shiny blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and fair skin. _Okay…._Who was she? She was gorgeous! Tobey's annoyed look never faltered, and for some reason I was somewhat…_relieved…_ by that.

And I _swear_ I never meant to eavesdrop but my super hearing wasn't exactly '_discrete'_.

I clearly heard the man say," So, _son_, I want you to meet Katharine. Katharine, this is my son Theodore."

Tobey eyes narrowed just a bit," Its Tobey."

The man…his _father…_looked confused," _Tobey_?"

The girl however just smiled kindly," Is that what you prefer?"

He nodded curtly.

She smiled," Okay. Tobey it is."

The man was still smiling when he looked at…_Katharine_….and said," Could you wait in the car while I talk with Theodore?"

She nodded politely and went inside.

"So, Theodore, I think you should know that Katharine is the vice president of my company and my best friend John's daughter."

His eyes narrowed, "That's cool…"

"So…. I was wondering what you think of her?" he asked a little too innocently.

Tobey's eyes narrowed," Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"She's…_nice_ I guess…" he said uncaringly.

His smile turned into a smug grin," Glad to hear it because you two are going on a little date?"

I literally gasped. Tobey turned around, and his eyes widened," Becky?! What are you doing here?"

I tried to keep my voice steady," What are you doing going on a date when you're so '_depressed'_?"

He glared at me," I had nothing to do with this!"

I laughed bitterly," _Yeah_. _Sure_. Have fun with…_Katharine_."

His eyes widened with hurt," Becky, wait please-"

But I didn't wait. I ran as fast as I could, or at least as fast as I could without my superpowers (obviously), and didn't look back. I tried to find Bob and saw him by my locker. I tried to wipe the tears I hadn't noticed running down my cheeks. Bob's eyes filled with concern," What happened?"

I inhaled through my tears and tried to straighten myself up," It's nothing let's just go."

Bob looked like he wanted to say more but didn't. Even if he had I wouldn't have answered. A date! A _date_! _Surrreee…_ I bet he was _soooo_ sad about that. Tobey and…and that…._Katharine_?! He….he wouldn't go for her…_right_? He didn't even give her a second glance but….if I'm so sure about that… then why do I feel my heart slowly shattering into millions of tiny pieces…?_Why_ do I do this to myself?

* * *

**So there you go! I hope you liked it!:D**


	11. Chapter 11: The end(

**So…this is the last chapter…. It's the longest chapter of all and that's why its kind of late. Also I won a limo trip to the movies and The Odyssey restaurant. I wrote an entire essay on how I would want to change the world if I could. I turned it in and then whatda ya know… I won!:D **

**But anyways… enough about me I want to thank all you guys who reviewed, and everything. That means so much to me, and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

_**Tobey's POV:**_

She's gone. I can't believe she's gone. This isn't happening. One day she hates me, the next she doesn't, and _then_ I screw it up again and it's not even my fault this time!

I turn to my dad," I've got to go after her-"

"Why?" he asks carelessly.

"Well you just said I was going on a date with _her_-"

"Katharine-"

I just kept talking, "And I'm _not_!"

He looked at me for a moment," Is she your girlfriend?"

My eyes widened," Wha-I- I..._no_. But that's not the point!"

He looked at me innocently, "Then what is?"

"That you just can't go around saying things like that!" I exclaimed.

"Well you can't very well go on a date with Katharine with _her_ waiting for you now can you?" he asked _again_ a little too innocently. _But_ you know something? This man is getting on my last nerve…

"_Well"_, I said with the same tone," You can't very well expect me to _care_ do you?"

"What did you just say to me?"he said his face daring me to repeat myself.

And I dare I did," I said. _You_. _Can't_. _Expect_. _Me_. _To_. _Care_. Right?"

He glared at me," You better change your tone, boy, because I'm your father and you have to respect me for that!"

I laughed humorlessly in his face," Yeah you can keep thinking that, but don't get your hopes too high on that one…"

He looked at me for a moment and then his false smile returned," Look. That girl-"

"_Becky_-"

"-Is gone. And Katharine isn't so you two may as well go on at least one date to see if that- _Becky_- is worth it or not. Sound good?"

I just looked at him and I wondered whether or not I should risk getting him mad. While I _know_ it's a bit late for that… He's still my dad. _But…._ then again he left me to poor mum so…he might as well get his fair share of what its like so….

I guess I might as well give him the whole deal huh? Hmmm? Time to go full brat mode…

"No," I said calmly.

"What do you mean no?!"

"I mean no, as in _no_ I don't respect you, _no_ I don't like you, _no_ that doesn't sound good, and _no_ I'm not going on a date with Katharine," I said evenly.

He was starting to turn a little red…maybe even purple…but I wasn't finished.

"_And_ I don't need to see if Becky's worth it or not because I already know that she is and you can't change that, _Dad_."

By now I had completely wiped the grin off his face," Excuse me?!"

I smirked," _No_. Excuse _me_."

And I left.

….

I ran as fast I could (which isn't as fast) and I went up to her house and knocked on the door. Bob opened it.

"Umm…is Becky here?" I asked anxiously.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Can I see her?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me for a moment longer and then…. Slammed the door in my face!

_Shoot_….that can't be good….

I knocked again.

Bob opened the door again with a protective fatherly stance arms crossed.

I sighed in frustration.

"Did I really mess up that badly this time?" I asked him pitifully.

He nodded.

I sighed," _Look_… I just really have to see her. This is all just a huge mistake. And there were so many misunderstandings, and I just came to set things right. I don't know if things will work out or if she'll even forgive me….But even if they don't I'll keep trying but you have to let me try, Bob. "

He looked at me for a moment with his paw on the door and for a split second I thought he was going to slam the door in my face again but then… He opened the door wider and grabbed my hand and led me upstairs towards Becky's room.

I smiled at him," Thanks, Bob, I probably owe you cookies for life, huh?"

He nodded, and I laughed.

When we got to Becky's door he gave a sympathetic pat on thee back that said, _**Good luck…you'll need it**_, and then headed downstairs leaving me outside Becky's room. I just stood there for a second or two wondering what I was going to say in the first place. I had no idea what she was feeling right now. If she hated me, or not…. But either way I knew I was going to find out.

….

I knocked on her door but all I got was silence from the other side.

"Becky, it's me Tobey we need to talk."

…Nothing…

"Look. I know you're probably mad at me, but I can explain. It was all this huge misunderstanding and we need to talk about it…please?"

"What if I don't want to talk about it? What if I just want you to leave me alone?" she shouted back.

At least she said something…

"Look I know I messed up really badly, but I have to set things right. Even if you still don't want anything to do with me I'll understand but I'm just asking for a chance…"

No reply, but I stood there. I couldn't (wouldn't) back out now. And then I heard the sound of soft footsteps on the other side.

And there she was… She looked…well…awful. She was in sweatpants, an old princess Triana shirt, and she had obviously been crying. I had expected her to look mad not like this. She looked so…broken.

She looked back at me emotionlessly," If you don't like what you see the doors always open."

Her voice sounded so cold, and he bit his lip to keep himself from retorting.

"It's just you look-"

"Awful?" she asked drily," Well excuse me but this is my house, and I doubt you honestly think I care about what you think of me, right?"

"Right…"

"So," she said as she got back into her blanket," Let's _talk_… Or are you in a hurry to go on your date?"

"Now hold up. I'm not going on a date-"

"Huh…. yeah well I may be a lot of things, Tobey. But being deaf isn't one of them," she said her eyes narrowing.

I just tried to look calm and collected," Look I never said that, and I am _not_ going on a date. My dad set this whole thing up and I didn't have anything to do with it."

She looked at me for a moment," And here I thought you two weren't on the best terms."

"What?"

"Oh well weren't you the one who said you two weren't on the best terms but obviously that's not the case if he's setting you up on dates."

I just looked at her. We were quiet and you didn't need to be some genius to know that she wasn't too happy.

I looked at her," You have no idea what you're talking about, Becky."

She looked back at me," Well maybe I don't but I know what I saw. "

"And what was that?" I asked exasperated by now.

"I saw that your dad was asking you if you were interested in an _exceptionally_ beautiful girl, and then went right out and said you two were going on a date."

I studied her carefully she almost sounded…_jealous_? No…she couldn't be. But she was…

So I smiled in a slightly amused way," I think I know what's wrong now…"

Her eyes narrowed," And what is it?"

" Becky? Are you…_jealous_?"

Her eyes widened, "What?! No! Why…_why_ would I be jealous? Cause I'm not!" she started trailing off.

I smiled softly," You want to know the reason why he introduced me to her?"

She huffed indignantly but said," Why?"

There was a hint of curiosity in her voice so I continued," She's the daughter of my dad's best friend and second in command John Lark. He introduced me to her hoping I would fall for her but…I already have my heart set on someone else."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she blushed a bit.

I figured this was a good sign so I said," Can I tell you something?"

She just looked at me, and I took that a sign to continue," When I was two the head of the company my dad worked for died. My dad had been his second in command, and naturally he took his place. At first that had been a good thing until he started becoming consumed by his work. He was rarely ever home anymore, and when he was it always ended in him and mum fighting."

Becky blinked in confusion as to why I was telling her this but I kept talking," An entire year passed like this and then mum finally had enough when he came home late on Christmas. That had been the last straw for her. She made him choose. His work…or _us_…"

I trailed off… I'd never told anyone this and here I was telling the one person who most likely hated me right now.

She looked at me with concern," And what happened?"

I laughed bitterly," Well what do you think happened? They divorced. Mum took me and moved me out here, and we haven't seen him since…until today."

She was quiet and she wrapped the blanket tighter around her," Why now?"

I looked away, "He came all this way in hopes that he could convince me to go with him, and maybe succeed his company one day…"

"And your mom?" she asked quietly.

"She stays here," I said equally as quietly.

She gasped," Oh, Tobey… You're not actually going…_right_?"

I looked at her for a moment, and the sighed," I don't want to…"

She studied me, "But?"

I sighed," _But_…I guess that depends on how things go from here."

She looked at me confused," What do you mean?"

I sighed and looked her in the face, "Well let's face it, Becky, only since just recently have I even _started_ to make friends. And even then you've hated me half the time…"

"I don't hate you-"

"Could've fooled me," I retorted drily, "And then of course it's not everyday you get an opportunity like this. My dad's passion is robots and so is the company's… and what more could I ask for?"

She was quiet.

"I guess even if he was…_is_…a jerk…I never wanted to truly believe it. And I guess that somewhere deep inside of me there was always a part of me that's been waiting for this. But…"I said thoughtfully more to myself than her now.

"But what?" she asked.

"But then there are people who are the ones keeping me form leaving. There's Mum. And then of course there's…"

"She looked at me with those huge brown eyes,"Who?"

I looked at her closely wondering how she would react, "You…"

Her eyes widened," _Me_?"

"Yeah…"

Her eyes widened. She obviously didn't know what to say. But then again who would? He was stuck between staying and leaving. And that decision depended on her…

He got up," You don't have to answer to anything I just said. But dad's leaving tomorrow so I have a lot of thinking to do, but before I go-"

Without thinking twice about it I quickly kissed her and then ran out the door feeling as if a part of me had been left behind.

* * *

The next day…

_**Becky's POV:**_

So today's Saturday I guess… He's probably leaving today, and he kissed me…. He just kissed me… That's the first time he's ever kissed me. My lips had had this strange tingly sensation even if it had only been a quick peck. But it was the same sensation from that… _dream_…

"Becky?" I heard T.J's voice bring me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

T.J entered my room, and stood there somewhat awkwardly, "I know I probably shouldn't say anything but…" he trailed off.

I looked at him concerned," What's wrong, T.J?"

He bit his lip," Well you see I heard everything Tobey told you yesterday, but I also know something you don't."

I rolled my eyes, "What is it?"

"Remember the other day at the park?" he asked.

"Yeah…what about it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well when you were sleeping I was about to spill my water bottle on your head, you know to wake you up, but then Tobey walked by and started talking to you while you were asleep…"

"What did he say?" I asked ignoring the whole water bottle thing.

"He said that someday you wouldn't see him as the evil boy villain who destroyed the city with robots all the time, and that maybe then things would finally start to turn around for him…"

"He did?"

He nodded," Yeah he did. And then he…"

"What?"

T.J started blushing and then mumbled quietly barely loud enough for my super hearing to pick up," _**He kissed you…"**_

Becky's eyes widened," Why are you telling me this?"

He looked at her seriously," Because he obviously cares about you a lot. You're killing him, Becky, but I think that it's not too late to set things right…"

And with that he left leaving her alone with her thoughts.

So it hadn't been a dream._ Twice_….he kissed me _twice_. A few weeks ago I'd been asking myself if I cared. I hadn't known then but _now_ I knew for a fact I did. But now what? I'd been horrible to him…now how am I going to make it up to him? He was probably already leaving, and I'm probably already too late.

But then again he hadn't given up on me, and it was about time I started making it up to him…

And with that I wasted no time in heading to his house.

* * *

_**Tobey's POV:**_

Well I guess this is it then? She's not coming. But I guess that's why I packed. Dad had this really irritating cocky grin on his face that he's had ever since I came home yesterday and started packing.

I don't regret kissing her. It was the most amazing few seconds of my life…I just wish that it could've meant something more. But oh well can't very well dwell on that now, or can I?

"You're waiting for her huh?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I turned around and I remembered she was there. Dad had sent Katharine to help me pack but I hadn't actually bothered talking to her.

"Who?" I asked emotionlessly throwing in a few things halfheartedly into the suitcase.

"That girl that you ran after yesterday," she said matter of factly.

I stopped packing," How do you…?"

"I heard the whole thing," she explained.

I looked at her confused,"Then why are you still here if…?"

"It's not exactly by choice," she said," My dad is in on it as much as yours."

"Oh…look. I-"

"Don't," she said," Its okay."

"Really?" I asked doubtfully.

She smiled reassuringly," Yes, and don't worry. She'll come around."

I looked at her hopefully,"You think?"

She laughed," Trust me."

Just as she said that I heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs," Where's, Tobey?"

I dropped my suitcase and looked at Katharine. She smiled," See?

My eyes widened in shock. That couldn't be her…could it? She couldn't have actually come…right? I had to find out. I dropped everything, and raced downstairs," Becky?"

She looked at me and immediately threw her arms around me," Tobey! I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't know and I'm just-I'm so sorry!"

I was still a little bit shocked but hugged her back," Its okay-"

She pulled away to look at me," No it's not. But I promise I'm going to make up for everything starting now."

I smiled at her and was about to say something when someone cleared their throat.

I turned away from Becky and saw Dad looking annoyed," Well are we leaving or not, _Theodore_?"

I grimaced at the name, but then straightened up. I looked at Becky and Mum who had been bawling her eyes out and instantly made up my mind.

I turned back to my dad and said firmly," Not a chance."

"What do you mean? You're all packed and everything! Think about me, the company, _Katharine_!"

I glared at him," I'm thinking about Mum and Becky."

"And what about _me_?" he exclaimed," I need someone to take over and-"

"And so far I don't think it's going to be me," I said firmly.

"And why not?" he asked frustrated.

"because if I've learned one thing its that walking out on those who depend on you the most is the _worst_ thing you could _ever_ do to _anyone_, _Dad_."

His faces flushed in embarrassment because he knew what he was getting at but he had one last try," Fine. Then it's me or them. _Choose_, Theodore."

**_As if I needed to think twice._** My eyes narrowed," The doors right behind you and have a nice life, Dad."

And then…I slammed the door in his face…._huh_… That felt good.

There was a silence which was broken by Katharine as she cleared her throat," Well I think I should go. He's probably furious right now… Goodbye, and I hope things would work out for all of you."

"Yeah thanks, and sorry about this," I said apologetically.

She shook her head," Don't be. Well... goodbye, everyone."

And with that she left.

I turned around only to be nearly hugged to death by Mum. I chuckled lightly," So am I in trouble for that?"

She gave a wet laugh," Oh please! I've wanted to do that since he got here."

Then she pulled away wiped her tears and smirked," Now I think I'll leave you two alone."

Becky blushed, and I rubbed my arm embarrassed as she left the room.

"I can't believe you just did that, Tobey," she said quietly.

I shrugged, "Yeah well he saw it coming. He should've known better than to make me choose. You're worth it. I even told him that yesterday, but you had already left…"

"Yeah? Umm…_oops_?" she said sheepishly…but in a cute way…

I laughed," Uh huh."

She giggled.

And then she leaned forward and kissed me. Of course I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her around my neck. It was amazing. She smiled into the kiss and I did, too. We stayed like that for a while, but soon (_too_ soon) she pulled back.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

She grinned," Well considering I have a lot of making up to do I thought I'd get a head start."

"Well then I'd say you're off to a good start," I smirked.

She smirked too," You think so?"

I chuckled," I know so."

And then just as we started leaning in again Mum burst in. She gasped," Oh dear… I just ruined your moment, _didn't I_? Oh _darn_!"

We just looked at her awkwardly.

She just laughed," Oh well don't mind me, dears, I was just going to ask if Becky wanted to get some lunch with us. How about it, dear?"

Becky smiled warmly," That would be great."

Mum beamed," Now you two lovebirds carry on."

"Mum!" I exclaimed eyes wide.

And with a wink she went to get the car started.

We just stayed quiet for a minute…

"So…yeah… sorry about that…" I said warily.

Becky chuckled," Please, Tobey. You don't have to be embarrassed. Trust me. My parents are 10 times worse…"

"You think?" I asked.

"I know," she smirked," By the way…how did you convince Bob to let you in? I told him specifically not to."

I smirked, "Well let's just say I'm seriously going to need to stock up on cookies from now on…"

She laughed and everything was absolutely perfect.

* * *

**So this is it…the end;(**

**I hope you liked it!:)**


End file.
